When Superheroes Fall
by Avonlea Sawyer
Summary: Based on Janet Evanovich's Plum Series. Takes place after Hard Eight. Ranger vanishes for two months, and in his absense Stephanie learns a good deal about herself. Will his surprise return being about a mixed emotion, not only for Steph, but Ranger as we
1. Ranger's Return

When Superheroes Fall  
  
I was sitting on the scarred, stained couch in Vinnie's office, listening to Lula complain about the state of the file drawer, when the phone rang. "Vincent Plum Bail Bonds," Connie answered, clicking a pen in her fingers. "I see. Yes, of course. I'll pass it on." Connie hung up the phone and turned to look at me. "That was Tank," Connie said. My eyes widened. Tank was Ranger's right hand man. "Wanted to remind you to call him if you hear from Ranger."  
  
Lula turned on her heels and whistled. "Are you telling me that man hasn't contacted you at all?" Lula asked, glaring at me. I shook my head.  
  
No one had seen Ranger for two months, ever since Eddie Abruzzi had committed "suicide" in the van he had used to kidnap me and my sister, Valerie. He had vanished without a trace. Ranger had never gone this long without contacting me, and I had been getting worried. Okay, I'd been worried about a month and half ago, two weeks after he called Vinnie, and said he wasn't going to be reachable for awhile. Every day or so, Tank called me, just to make sure I didn't hear from Ranger. I didn't take this as a good sign, if his right hand man couldn't find him, where could he be?  
  
"Maybe he's running guns in Columbia," I said, more to myself then Lula and Connie.  
  
Lula sucked her breath through her teeth. "Maybe he got shot, and he's dead! We may never find out! Omigod!" Lula did the sign of the cross. I rolled my eyes. Lula was Baptist, and she had adopted the Catholic habit. It was beginning to get old.  
  
"He's not dead," I snapped, getting sick of the morbid ideas Lula developed.  
  
"How do you know?" Lula demanded, sitting back on her haunches.  
  
Because I am mentally in tune with the Wizard since an incredibly magnificent night alone. Yeah, right. I was going to say that. "I just feel it," I replied.  
  
My comment was met with stares from both women. Finally, Connie said, "What's going on with you? I haven't heard about Morelli in over a month, and you get crabby every time we mention Ranger. Are you pregnant?"  
  
I glared at Connie, and jumped to my feet. "I swear! You two need new topics of conversation. I'm going home!" To my Tastycakes and hamster. I stormed out of the office, angry at Lula, and Connie. More at myself then them, and pissed off at Ranger.  
  
On the way home, I was fuming silently, with Metallica blaring. I didn't know what kind of reaction I was having to the Ranger situation. I had called off almost all contact with Morelli, and had pretty much kept to myself. With the exception of a few FTA's, I had basically vanished from the social scene. My mother still called me every day, trying to get me to come over for dinner, and every once in awhile I would agree.  
  
My apartment building looked calm and docile in the evening light. Once again, the only available parking spot was by the Dumpster, so I locked my new Mazda, and strolled across the parking lot, enjoying the twilight skies. Inside the building it was a bit drearier. I hit the button for the elevator, and expected Mrs. Bestler to greet me. The doors slid open and Ranger stood in front of me. He grabbed the lapels of my jacket and yanked me in. As soon as the doors shut he hit the hold button.  
  
"You could kill a man, did you know that?" Ranger demanded. I was so astonished at the fact that he was standing there, I couldn't even answer him. "Babe," he said, grabbing my shoulders. Finally I blinked. "I have no idea what to do with you," he continued.  
  
I reached over and smacked the hold button, then pressed for my floor. "You could start by telling me where you've been," I retorted. "Wait, let me guess. You can't say." Ranger was the Man of Mystery. No one knew anything about him, and he never told anyone anything about himself. I turned to look at him as the doors slid open.  
  
For the first time, I took a good look at him. His black hair was back in his ponytail, but his face was worn, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked, grabbing his jacket sleeve and pulling him across the hall to my apartment. I muscled the door open and pushed him onto the couch. "Talk," I said, in a tough guy, Clint Eastwood kind of way.  
  
Normally, Ranger would have come back with some kind of retort, but now he just sat there, staring at his hands.  
  
"Earth to Ranger," I said, kneeling down to his eye level. "Have you been on Mars for the past two months?" That would explain the way he was acting.  
  
His mocha colored eyes lifted to meet mine, and I felt a shiver run up my spine. "Why didn't you look for me?" Ranger asked, his eyes wide, his voice a whisper.  
  
The question rocked me, and the way he said it. Ranger always had a soft tone when he wanted one, but this was a whisper. "I suppose I was convinced that you would come to me, you always have." Even when Ranger was in trouble, he always appeared to me. Sometimes to me alone. I wasn't quite sure what was going on, and I had a feeling I had walked into this conversation in the middle.  
  
"Look, Steph. I don't know what I'm doing here," Ranger said, his gaze still locked into mine. "I thought I might have something to say, but maybe I was wrong."  
  
My heart started to hammer in my chest and I grabbed his wrist. He was shockingly cold, and he seemed to lost some of his size, not that he wasn't still immense. "Talk to me, Ranger. Are you in trouble?" He nodded, glancing down. "What happened?" I asked, trying my damndest to keep my hands from shaking. If Ranger was in deep shit, I wouldn't know what to do to get him out of it.  
  
"I made a big mistake, Babe," he said, his voice deep and thick with raw emotion.  
  
"Does this have to do with Abruzzi, because you aren't even suspected."  
  
"This happened before Abruzzi," Ranger said. Uh-oh.  
  
"You can't mean." I trailed off, staring at the top of his head.  
  
Ranger lifted his head and stared deep into my soul, "I lied to you when I said I didn't want an emotional attachment." I sucked in my breath, and rolled back onto the balls of my feet.  
  
"Are you saying..." again, I trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it.  
  
Ranger nodded, his dark eyes melting in a show of passion. I felt his hands come around my waist, and he pulled me into him. Everything fizzled away until all that was left was me and Ranger. The strength that he had lacked in that first few moments came back full force once he had his arms around me. He kissed me urgently, and it slowly grew more intense and passionate. His hands traveled down my back, and came up under my shirt. He pulled me closer, tighter, and I didn't want him to let me go.  
  
"Ranger, I." The doorbell rang. "Shit!" I exclaimed, pulling away. Ranger turned to the window and glanced down.  
  
"Morelli," he said.  
  
My heart sank, and continued hammering. I wanted Morelli to go away, I wanted Ranger to come back across the room, I wanted him to sweep me away in his black Mercedes and never bring me back. "Nothing's going on with Morelli," I whispered, more to myself then Ranger. But by the stiffening of Ranger's stance, I knew he heard me.  
  
A key clicked in the lock, and I glanced to the door for a second. When I glanced back to Ranger, he had vanished. Like smoke. Morelli stepped inside, and glanced around. "Sorry, I thought you might have been in the shower, or something," He said, stopping short.  
  
"A few more minutes, and I would have," I retorted, suddenly angry. Morelli stared at me, his brown eyes dark.  
  
"Are you alone?" he asked, glancing around the living room. He started looking behind curtains, and checking closets.  
  
I glared at him, my anger showing around the edges. "You want to check under the couch cushions? You might find some stale Cheerios," I said, glowering at him.  
  
"What the hell's your problem?" Morelli demanded. "I came over here to see if you were okay. A uniform was driving by and he said it looked like you were in trouble here. He said it looked like there was a big guy here with you. I was worried."  
  
I did some internal eye rolling, and said, "I'm fine, Joe. Thanks for coming to my rescue. I'm safe, I'm alive, I'm alone."  
  
Morelli came a bit closer to me, and said, "Look, Stephanie. I know the past two months have been tough on you, with Ranger missing, and Vinnie pressuring you with all the skips, but maybe we can talk out whatever it is that's bothering you. I mean, you know Ranger won't be back. He's a drifter, this is what he does. I know he was your mentor, and your friend, but he's gone now."  
  
I turned away from him, glad that Ranger had vanished. I didn't want him here to listen to what I had to say. "Ranger wasn't just a friend, Morelli," I said, my hands shaking. "He was something else, something more. I just don't know what." I didn't want to sound like a kid, and say something like I knew he would be back, it sounded cheesy. It made me feel like I was in a bad movie. Morelli didn't move behind me, silent in his thoughts. "Can you just let me alone, for now. I need to think." I heard the door open and close. Morelli was gone.  
  
I closed my eyes, and sighed. The whole apartment was silent for almost forty-five seconds. "What am I, Babe?" Ranger asked from behind me. I wasn't startled, I wasn't even surprised. I was completely exhausted.  
  
I shrugged, my head hanging down. "You're the Wizard. You're Batman. You're."  
  
"Right here," he finished, slipping his hands around my waist and turning me to face him. Suddenly I was overtaken by the urge to have him hold me. I fell into his arms, enjoying the warmth he provided. Without another word, he lifted me off my feet and carried me into the bedroom. Okay, so it wasn't the Mercedes, with a promise of someplace exotic, but it was good enough for me.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and brilliant, spilling across the bed in slants of yellow. Ranger lay beside me, his arm holding me tight. This time there was no watch alarm, only startling brown eyes that seemed more intense in the day then they could have at night. He smiled at me, and pulled me tighter. What was going on here? Ranger, the man Lula thought had to be from Mars, and could fly, was cuddling up next to me.  
  
"I have to get to the office," I said, carefully rolling over to face him. I kissed his lips lightly, then his shoulders as I rose. "I have a skip I have to tail. How can I get a hold of you?" I asked, moving to gather clothes off the floor. Ranger grinned, obviously enjoying the view. I smiled back. "So, should I tell Tank I haven't heard from you?"  
  
"Are you going to let me keep coming to see you?" Ranger asked, his dark eyes sparkling.  
  
I had never seen him like this. He was almost. uncertain. "Could I stop you?" I asked, leaning down across the bed to pick up his black nylon shirt.  
  
He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down on top of him, then kissed me passionately. "Probably not, but I figured I'd ask," Ranger replied. I felt myself melt. "Go. Give Tank whatever he wants. I'm calling him today anyway. And say hi to Lula for me." I grinned and rolled off of him. He caught my wrist once more as I was sliding out of bed. "And, Babe, don't forget your gun." I laughed. We both knew I'd leave my gun right where it was, in my cookie jar.  
  
On my way out I said good-bye to Rex, and grabbed my gun from the cookie jar. I turned to the front door and found Ranger leaned against the wall, grinning at me like a fool. I smiled back, in a better mood then I could remember. I shoved it in my handbag, and slung the bag over my shoulder. I paused briefly to look up at him. Without a word, he bent his head to kiss me intently. "Catch you later, Babe," Ranger said, and he was gone before I could inhale.  
  
The ride over to the office would have been quiet, had it not been for the Green Day shaking the windows of my Mazda. I pulled into the back lot of Vinnie's storefront office, and instantly recognized Ranger's black Mercedes. When I stepped in the front door, Connie opened her mouth to say something, and I held up one hand to silence her. "Yeah, I knew he was back," I said, before she could speak. "But I only found out after I left here." And then had sex all night, but Connie and Lula didn't need to know that.  
  
The door to Vinnie's office opened, and Ranger strolled out. He grinned when he saw me, then winked. "Catch you later," I retorted at his back as he pushed the door open.  
  
He froze for a moment, and swiveled to look at me. For a second I could have sworn her was going to sweep my up and carry me back to my apartment and ravish me, or better yet, the Bat Cave. But he raised an eyebrow, and said, "Damn straight you will." Lula and Connie fanned themselves behind his back.  
  
After he left, Connie swiveled in her seat, and Lula looked like she was going to body slam me if I didn't say something. "Okay, fine. You win. I'll talk." I said, throwing my hands into the air. Lula plopped down on the couch, and leaned forward, always ready for a great Ranger story. "Ranger showed up in my elevator last night. He had a lot on his mind, so we talked."  
  
Lula moaned, "What happened after that?"  
  
"Morelli showed up," I replied.  
  
Now Connie groaned, "What did Morelli do when he found the long lost Ranger in your apartment?"  
  
"Ranger vanished. In the two seconds I glanced to the door, Ranger was gone," I continued. I left out the part about making out, and him carrying me off to my bedroom like some kind of princess. I figured that would have been a little extravagant for my little story.  
  
"That's damn depressing, girl," Lula said, glaring at me. Connie nodded her agreement.  
  
My cell phone rang, and I jumped to answer it. "Yo," I said, feeling a little too much like Ranger then I should have.  
  
"Stephanie," Morelli said, an edge to his voice. "I just saw the strangest thing driving down the road."  
  
"Wasn't two dogs behind the wheel of a Bimmer, was it, because I'm been looking for them too," I said, smiling into the phone.  
  
"Stephanie," Morelli warned, his voice getting darker. I could only imagine the color of his eyes.  
  
"Let me guess, black Mercedes, looked like Ranger," I continued.  
  
"Yeah. You know anything about him?" Morelli asked.  
  
"You want to know if Ranger was the guy the uniform saw me with last night?"  
  
"That would be my guess."  
  
"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement," I retorted.  
  
"Damn it, Stephanie! You could kill a man," Morelli growled.  
  
"Funny," I growled back, "You're the second guy to tell me that." I snapped the phone shut and stuck my tongue out at it. Real mature, Steph.  
  
As soon as I put my tongue back in my mouth, my cell phone rang again. Lula lifted her eyebrows in question. "Yo," I said again, this time with more feeling.  
  
"You want to see the Bat Cave?" Ranger asked, his voice hot and demanding. I inhaled sharply. Lula rose to her feet and stared at me. I knew I had gone pale, and I'm sure my ears were smoking. Connie stopped clicking her pen and stared as well.  
  
"Are you going to have to kill me after?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Lula's eyes widened as Ranger's Mercedes pulled up in front of the office. The passenger side window rolled down and I saw Ranger's lips form the words that echoed through my ears. "Not if you promise me you won't go to pieces, or faint."  
  
"Why would I do either of those?" I asked, my heart hammering against my chest. From the way Lula was looking at me, I knew she could hear it.  
  
"Because I'm in love with you," Ranger finished, a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, shit." I sank into the couch. I saw the concern on Ranger's face through the window of the Mercedes. "Hey, I didn't faint, did I?" Ranger started laughing, laughing so loud my phone vibrated. 


	2. The Bat Cave is Forever

The Bat Cave Is Forever

I could have sworn my heart stopped beating when Ranger said those words to me. Lula was gawking at me like I had grown an additional head. "Are you sure?" I whispered, after Ranger was done laughing.

The window was still rolled down, and I could see the look on his face. Yeah, definitely sure. "So, you coming or not?" Ranger asked, making a come here motion with his finger. Hell, yes!

I snapped the cell phone shut and smiled at Lula as I swung my bag over my shoulder. "Excuse me. I have a ride to catch," I said, strolling out the door. Connie and Lula both stared as me as I slid into the front seat of Ranger's Mercedes. I could almost hear their thoughts psychically bombarding me. "So," I said, staring at Ranger. "When did you come to this revelation?"

He didn't smile, but I could see the corners of his lips turning up. That was the Ranger equivalent for an enigmatic smile. "About two minutes after I left your apartment building two months ago," Ranger replied. "If you'd been looking out the window instead of trying to figure out what had happened, you would have seen me walk around in circle for about five minutes. Trying to get the guts to come upstairs and tell you." That was a funny picture, Ranger walking in circle, trying to work up some guts. I started giggling. "What?" Ranger asked, rolling his eyes to glance at me.

"Just imagining you, walking in circles," I laughed until I gasped for air. "How many women have done this to you? Making you walk in circles."

Ranger grunted, and leaned back in his seat. "Just you. Not even Melissa," Ranger said. As I understood it, Melissa was his ex. "I don't know, Babe. You're driving me crazy. I told Tank I was going to be gone for a week, get my mind around you. I vanished, not the first time, mind you. But I kind of lost track of time. When I finally figured everything out, it was two months later, and life was definitely more interesting."

Slowly, things were making more sense. "So, that's why Tank kept calling me. He figured that if you were back, you come to me first." Which, obviously, he did. I glanced around at the area of Trenton that we were driving through. We were coming up on the Burg. "Where are we going?" Ranger did another one those enigmatic corner lip smile things. I knew this area, my parents lived around the corner. Ranger slowed and pressed a button on the dash, a garage door rolled up, and he pulled in. "You live in the Burg?" I asked, my voice cracking. Another one of those smile things.

We both climbed out of the Mercedes, and walked toward the door into the house. The kitchen was decorated in old lady. "This isn't your house, is it?" I asked, my heart hammering. 

"Nope," Tank said from the living room.

Ranger grinned, "Nice try, Babe. The Bat Cave isn't in the Burg." Tank rose to his feet and handed Ranger a file. "Tank and I rented this house to do a little surveillance. The old lady who owns it spends winters in Florida. She wasn't the least bit concerned about letting us in. We saved her grandson's life a year ago." Ranger flipped through the file, and grunted. A few minutes later, we were back in the Mercedes, driving back out of the Burg.

"A day in the life of Ranger," I sighed, leaning back in my seat and closing my eyes. Seconds later, my phone rang. "Yo," I said, eyes still closed.

"Where are you?" Morelli demanded. "Your car is at Vinnie's but you're not."

"Are you stalking me?" I asked, opening my eyes. Ranger shot me a sideways glance.

"I'm a cop. I don't stalk, I pursue." I remember a time when the thought of Morelli pursuing me would have given me an on-the-spot orgasm. Now it just annoyed me.

"Then stop pursuing me," I snapped.

"You're with him, aren't you?" Morelli snapped back.

"What is your problem, Morelli?" I demanded, more annoyed then angry.

"We need to talk, Steph. I love you."

"Funny. You're always the second one," I said, and hung up the phone.

Finally, Ranger spoke. "Do you want to talk to him?" He asked.

I was silent for a moment, then I replied, "No." I paused for a beat. "I'm not in love with Morelli. Not anymore." I watched Ranger inhale sharply, and I could almost hear his heart racing. "I fell for you back in that parking garage. I just never thought you'd feel the same."

"You love me?" Ranger asked, his dark eyes sparkling. 

Hell yeah! "Yes," I said calmly.

Ranger squealed the brakes, and stopped in the middle of the street. He turned to look at me, his eyes burning into mine. "Are you sure?" I made a face that must have gotten my point across. "I guess so."

He accelerated sharply and turned a wide U-turn, flying out of the Burg. We drove in silence for a few minutes, then turned onto a dirt road. Winter had attacked the trees, leaving them barren and desolate. Snow lay on the ground, and I was getting those fluttery feelings in my stomach.

We turned off the dirt road, and I saw a large house built of stone, blocked by a wrought iron gate. Out front the Bronco was parked, along with another black BMW. "Holy shit. You're not Batman," I said, under my breath. "You're Bruce Wayne." Ranger grinned at me.

He parked the Mercedes outside the front door, and jumped out. He walked around the door and opened it for me. "Welcome to the Bat Cave," Ranger said, leading me up the stairs to the front door. My heart was racing against my chest, and I thought I'd start hyperventilating any minute. "There has never been a single woman in this house, ever," Ranger said, taking my coat and hanging it in the closet.

I glanced around. The house literally looked like Bryce Wayne lived there. It was early contemporary, mainly wood, and some dark green. It definitely didn't look like Ranger lived there. But then, there were more facets to Ranger then even I knew. "Not even Jeanne Ellen?" I asked. I hate to admit it, but I was extraordinarily jealous of Jeanne Ellen, Ranger's trainee and rumored flame. Though the events of the past twenty four hours had changed that flame rumor.

Ranger grinned, and said, "Jeanne Ellen has never been here, Babe. Only you."

"This is a nice place. Not as cave-like as I expected, but…" Ranger's arms came around my waist, and my sentence was cut short by a passionate kiss, and he swept me up. All thoughts of looking around the house were erased from my mind as he carried me up the stairs.

Three hours later, I rolled over, and glanced around the room. It was decorated in the same dark varnished wood, and greens, but it had white in it as well. Ranger was curled up beside me, his arms wrapped tight around me. I moaned, and rolled back over, just as his cell phone rang. He grimaced, and flipped it open. 

"Yo," he said. His eyes grew dark and hard as he listened. "I'm busy. I can probably manage it in an hour." I rolled out of bed and reached to grab my underwear. But Ranger grasped my waist and pulled me back into bed. "Make that two hours," Ranger finished, then snapped the phone shut and growled at me. I smiled as he rolled on top of me. "What do you do to me?" Ranger whispered, his strength possessing me. Again, I smiled. I felt him come around me, and I lost all sense of anything but him.

Another hour and a half later, we were on our way back down the dirt road. "I'll drop you back at the office," Ranger was saying. I was fixing my mascara and my hair, trying to make myself look like I hadn't been rolling around in an oversized four poster bed with the Wizard. "You look fine, Babe," Ranger said, reaching over and moving my hand from where it played with my bangs. 

I snorted, "You're not Lula and Connie." Ranger grinned. I couldn't help it, I smiled back.

We pulled up in front of the office, and Ranger reached across me to open the door. Just as I was getting out, he said, "This should take me a while, but here." He handed me a key ring. "To the Bat Cave, if you want to meet me there, just page me. I'll tell you whether it's safe, or if I'll come to pick you up first." I nodded and headed through the cold to the office door.

Connie and Lula were waiting at the front door for me when I stamped in. Both of them had the mother hen look on, but underneath I could see the overwhelming desire to hold me down and deck me until I told them where I'd been for five hours. "Well," I sighed. "I'm bushed, I'm going home to bed." Ha, not like I haven't been in one for four hours.

"Not so fast," Lula said, catching me by my purse.

She was cut off as gunshots rattled through the storefront windows. Lula, Connie and I dove for the ground. Pain shot through my shoulder, and I cried out. On the floor, only feet from me, Lula was screaming, and holding her ears. Connie was crying in terror. My hands found my purse, and reached in. Without knowing what I was doing, I dialed Ranger's number. The door burst open, and a masked man came in holding a gun. He looked around, and saw me. I screamed, and lifted my gun.

I hadn't shot him, I thought I had, but he went down too fast. Lula had gotten to it first. With her stun gun. Seconds later, squealing tires arrived outside the door, and a huge black blur arrived in the door, though my tears. I was sobbing hysterically, curled into a ball on the floor. Lula was still holding her stun gun, and Connie was holding her Glock, pointing it at the masked man.

Ranger didn't bother stopping to check the guy. He didn't look left at Lula or right at Connie, he just strode the room in two steps, and swept me up. "You okay, Babe?" he asked, holding me. I nodded feebly, still sobbing. "I had only gotten to the stop light around the block when you called. Damn it, why wasn't I closer?"

I was crying so hard, I didn't care. I grabbed at his shirt, convincing myself he was still here. In the background, I heard Connie talking to a 911 operator. Before I knew it, the place was crawling with cops. Morelli was talking to Carl, and a couple of uniforms. Ranger sat beside me on the couch, his arm around me. The guy had been someone that I had gone after for FTA, and he thought killing me was better then going back to prison. He just wasn't counting on Lula and her stun gun.

Morelli glanced over to me, leaned against Ranger chest, breathing heavily. Ranger stroked my hair, and rubbed my shoulders. Morelli strolled over, his face grim. "All right, Stephanie. We don't need you anymore. You can go home," he said. "You want me to stay with you?"

I tensed up just enough for Ranger to feel it. "I got this one, Morelli," Ranger said, helping me up. I watched Morelli's eyes go dark and hard. "She'll be safe."

Lula glanced up, and watched me. I could feel her staring into my head. I lifted my head a bit, and motioned toward the door. Lula nodded. Ranger led me out, where Lula met us. "Listen, go home. Get some sleep. I'll be in tomorrow, and we can go over those skips," I said, hugging Lula. The large black woman, who I'd come to know as my trainee, embraced me tight.

"You hurt her, and I'll kill you," Lula said to Ranger. Ranger lifted an eyebrow, and stared at Lula. "Sorry, I got carried away." Ranger nodded, and escorted me to the Batmobile.

On the way down the dirt road, I was completely silent. I had a lot on my mind. "I don't want you hurt," Ranger said, his gaze cutting to me. That makes two of us. "Look, Steph. I'm not real comfortable with this situation. I've never opened myself up." No duh. "And I wasn't joking when I said I love you. If something happened to you…"

"Nothing will happen, Ranger," I whispered. He pulled into the driveway, and stopped.

"I want to protect you," Ranger said, reaching across the console to grab my hands. "When I heard you screaming on that phone, and the gunshots outside, my heart stopped beating. I don't know how I got to that office, but I have never been so terrified." I watched those dark eyes begin to glow, a glow I'd never seen before. "Stephanie, I want you to stay with me, where I can protect you."

My heart raced harder as he reached across the console and pulled me into his lap. The Man of Mystery, who didn't have an address, or a history, was asking me to share his home, and his future. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Every thought I had that involved Ranger, never involved something like this. This was a fantasy I had never pondered. Okay, maybe once. "For how long?" I asked, my hands shaking.

Ranger bent his head and kissed me lightly. "Forever," he whispered, brushing hair from my eyes.

Omigod, I think my heart stopped.


	3. Bombshell

Bombshell

When I woke up the next morning, Ranger was gone, and I was alone in the large expanse of silk sheets. Holy shit, I'm in Batman's bed! There was a note resting on the bedside table, and I smiled as I picked it up.

_Babe,_

_Had some business to attend to.__ I had Tank stop by the office and pick up your car. I also took the liberty of having him install a few gadgets. Rex is in the spare room, and there's clothes in the closet. Meet me at _noon___ at Pino's. Catch you later._

_Love you._

I smiled wider, and rolled out of bed. Mr. Man of Few Words didn't even right long notes. Tank must have grabbed half my closet, and dresser, because there were two of my suitcases in the closet. I pulled out jeans and a t-shirt, put my Ranger's jacket over it, and put my Ranger's cap on my head. I moved into the bathroom, and found my toothbrush and face wash sitting on the counter. I smiled. 

I stopped in to check on Rex, and gave him a hamster nugget that Tank had grabbed. After that, I moved down the stairs and out the door. There was my Mazda Miata, waiting for me in the driveway. Now, if I knew Ranger, and his cars, he would have some kind of tracking device, bulletproof tint, and bomb detection installed in my cute car.

I climbed inside and started it up. If only I could remember how to get back to Trenton. The way into town was quiet, I had my music down, and my brain working overtime. Finally, I reached Vinnie's. The window guys were there, working with huge plates of glass. Lula and Connie were standing on the sidewalk, watching with interest.

I walked up and watched for a moment, before I whispered, "What are we doing?"

"Pretending that last night happened to someone else," Connie whispered back. I thought about that for a second, and then figured that was the better way to go about it. Pretend it was someone else's misfortune.

I heard a vehicle pull up behind us, and I turned to see Morelli get out of his truck. "Eek," I said, under my breath, and ducked my head, making my way to the office door.

"Stephanie!" Morelli barked, darting forward going for my arm. He snatched it and pulled me backward with a lot of force. My cell phone rang.

I yanked my arm away from Morelli, and answered it. "Yo," I said, glaring at him.

"You want me to shoot him?" Ranger asked.

I grinned and glanced around, as if I could see him. "No, but thanks. I can handle it."

"Okay, but if you want help, just make the sign. We can blame it on someone else trying to shoot you." I nodded, still smiling, and hung up the phone.

"That guy is trouble, Steph," Morelli said. I glared at him. "Where were you last night?" he asked.

Instantly, Lula and Connie were there. "In a safe house," I replied, staring at Morelli.

"I followed you to the Burg, but I lost you. Where'd he take you in the Burg? There's no safe houses there."

"We didn't stay in the Burg," I snapped, angry he had followed us. It's almost like he thought I was sleeping with Ranger. Wait, I was… Oh well.

I saw Lula's eyes get wide, and she stepped forward to listen better.

"Look, Stephanie. I don't want you hurt," Morelli said.

"Once more, you're the second one to say that! I wish you'd get your own damn lines!" With that, I turned on my heel and stormed into the office. "Follow me, Morelli, and I'll have Lula stun your ass!" Lula chuckled, and followed me, swaggering her neon pink butt behind her.

Once inside the office, I was allowed a whole two seconds of peace before Vinnie exploded from the office. "God damn him, damn him to hell," he was shouting. "You need to get your ass in here and look at these files. You're my only damn bounty hunter." I must have looked confused, since I was, but Vinnie started ranting. "Ranger quit. Something about moving to California." My heart stopped.

Instantly, my phone rang again. "Yo," I said, knowing who it was.

"I can explain, Babe."

"Damn straight you can explain," I shouting, glaring out the new window. "Where the hell are you?"

Ranger stepped out of the shadows of an alley on the other side of the street. "Listen. I got this call this morning. That's why I left. Melissa was in a car accident last night. She's dead." I inhaled.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Hey, no sweat. We weren't real close anymore. Anyway, I have to go out there to make sure Courtney is taken care of."

My heart sank, as I asked, "For how long?"

"A month or so," Ranger replied. I could feel his eyes burning me from across the street. My face must have fell, because Ranger quickly said, "Hey, don't look like that. I haven't got to the best part yet."

Lula walked up beside me as I repeated what he asked me, more to myself then anything. "Come with you?" HELL YES! "Yeah, why not." Ranger grinned. He must have been able to hear my heart all the way across the street. He broke into a jog, and burst through the door.

"We leave in two hours, can you make it?" he asked, the grin still in place.

"Already packed," I replied, grabbing my keys. "Just have to call my mom."

"Tank will meet you back at the house. I have something to do, you guys will pick me up back here in two hours," Ranger said. I could tell by the glimmer in his eyes that he wanted to kiss me, but he didn't want to make me uncomfortable in front of Connie and Lula. Ha, they're already going to demand an explanation when he left.

"Catch you later," I said, winking at him. He grinned broader, and winked back.

"See you, Babe."

He left without another word. Instantly, Lula and Connie cleared their throats. "What the hell was that?" Connie asked, her lips tight and flat.

"Okay, you win," I said. I was tired of fighting with them. "Ranger and I have to go out to California to pick up his daughter."

"Why are you going?" Lula asked, her tone suspicious.

"It would be pointless to lie to you, wouldn't it?" I asked, switching glances between the two of them. They nodded. "Fine. I didn't just go to a safe house last night," I said, watching them. Both faces lit up. They had figured it out. "I stayed with Ranger."

"Holy shit, girlfriend!" Lula exclaimed. "You slept with the Wizard!"

"You and Batman?" Connie asked, incredulously.

I nodded. "Couple of times," I finished.

"Omigod, I think I'm gonna faint," Lula said, sitting down.

I started laughing. "How do you think I felt?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"So, what's up with you two?" Connie asked, sitting on the other side of Lula. "Are you a couple, or just bed buddies?"

I laughed harder. "Originally, bed buddies. Now, I have no idea." For chrissake's, the man asked me to stay at the Bat Cave, forever.

My phone rang again. "Yo," I said, wondering at what my bill would be this month.

"Watch the birdie," a voice said.

Without another word, the Mazda exploded, shattering the new plate glass windows. Lula, Connie and I flew backwards, more startled then hurt. I was fumbling with my cell phone when I heard the sirens. What was wrong with people this week? I had barely hit the call button when Ranger came flying in the door.

"Jesus, Stephanie," he exclaimed, grabbing me and holding me. "Who did you piss off?" I shrugged against him, and started to sob, again.

I was curled into a ball on the seat of Ranger's Bronco when I saw Morelli drag Ranger out of the storefront. "Listen up, Manoso. I want you to stay away from Stephanie. Guys like you are fun for awhile, but it's guys like me that girls like her come running back to. Especially when a bad-ass bounty hunter run-a-muck breaks her heart. So let her go, before you hurt her."

"Now you listen, Morelli," Ranger growled. "From what I understand, I'm the only guy in her life that hasn't hurt her. And I have every intention of remaining that way. You will never break her heart again. I will protect her from guys like you, and she won't have a reason to run back. Nothing can stop how I feel for her, and it drives you crazy. It has for months. Now do your job, and stop this sicko, or I'll take it into my own hands." Joe glared at him. "Then I'm coming after you."

With that, Ranger turned on his heel and stormed over to the Bronco. He slammed his door shut and glanced to me. I hadn't moved since he put me in the seat, and he knew it. "Babe," he whispered. I rolled my eyes to look at him. "I can't take you to California. You might make the plane go down." My heart sank. I was going to have to be here without Ranger for a month. "But, I can't leave you here, I'll go crazy. Tank's going to pick up Court, and taking her to New York to stay with family there. You're going back to the Bat Cave until we find this guy."

"Ranger," I whispered, leaning on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Babe," he said, turning the engine over.

"I love you."

I heard him inhale sharply, then exhale slowly. He kissed the top of my head, and replied, "I love you too."

The Bat Cave was silent as I sat on the couch. I didn't know what to do in this big house. Ranger was at the airport with Tank, and he had given me explicit directions to not open the door for anyone. As far as I could tell, there was no phone in the Bat Cave, which made sense; Ranger never listed a home number. But it did have cable, as promised.

So I was sitting on the couch, watching HBO, when the doorbell rang. I was shocked. Who would be ringing the doorbell. Slowly, I grabbed my purse and pulled out my gun. I walked to the window on the far side of the foyer, and peeked around the curtain. Ranger was standing there, grinning at me. He swung the door open, and said, "Good girl." I glared at him. "What?"

"You scared me to death!" I exclaimed, smacking him as I uncocked my gun. In the past two days, I'd been shot at and bombed. I was getting tired of it.

Ranger shut the door, and wrapped his arms around me. "Who's going to hurt you here?" he asked softly. In Ranger's arms? No one. He reached around me and lifted me off my feet. "You've had a very trying day, Babe. I think you need to climb into bed." I grinned.

Two hours later I was curled into the crook of Ranger's arm, quite pleased with myself. "What did Morelli say to you?" I asked, knowing quite well what was said. I felt Ranger tense up beside me. I trailed a finger along his pecks and down past his belly button, playing with the curly hair I found there. He inhaled sharply, and relaxed.

"He told me to stay away from you. That guys like me were fun, but girls chose guys like him," Ranger said.

"And what do you think?" I asked, twirling my fingers in the course hair. I felt him fidget.

"I think you love me," Ranger said, his fingers dancing across my hip bone. "And I think Morelli's a self-righteous asshole."

"Those were my thoughts," I sighed, leaning in close to him. I took him in my hand and instantly noticed the response. He groaned and rolled over to face me. "Let me guess. I could kill a man." Ranger just nodded, his eyes dark with passion. I surrendered once more to the feeling of completeness and honesty we shared while in bed. There was something about the way it felt. It was almost like Ranger completed me, and I completed him.

Another hour later, as we lay together, my cell rang. "Yo," I said.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Hi, Mary Lou." Ranger grinned and kissed my forehead before rising. I enjoyed the view for a moment, then returned to Mary Lou. "I've been busy."

"Getting shot at, and nearly blown up?" Mary Lou demanded.

"Yeah."

"Are you safe?"

Hell yes. "Yep. I'm with Ranger."

Mary Lou was completely silent.

"Mary Lou?"

Still silence.

"Did you pass out, because I'm not going to dive through this phone anytime soon."

"Have you been with Ranger since last night?"

"Actually, he had just dropped me off when the office got turned into Swiss cheese. After that, he made me come with him."

"STEPHANIE PLUM!" Mary Lou screeched. "Okay. I have to take the boys to soccer practice, but we are talking about this later!" Without another word, she disconnected.

Ranger strolled back into the room, wearing baggy commando pants. At that moment my phone rang again. "Mary Lou! Take your kids to soccer!"

"You never learn, do you?" A female voice growled. My eyes widened, and I must have looked terrified, because Ranger strode across the room, and leaned down to listen. "Stay the hell away from Carlos, bitch. You might live to see another day!" With that, the phone disconnected.

I stared at the phone, then at Ranger. He had that grim look on his face, like he wasn't going to say anything. This was almost as bad as Joe's cop face. "Did you know her?" I asked, my hands shaking.

Ranger gathered me into his arms, and I swear I saw his eyes watering. "Yeah," he said, his arms strong around me. I heard his heart racing, and I knew it wasn't good. He didn't know how to protect me, and it scared him. "That was Jeanne Ellen." 

It took a minute for it to sink in. One of Ranger's own troops. She knew how to find him, therefore, knew how to find me. "Omigod," I gasped, holding tight to him. "What are we going to do?"

Ranger's eyes grew dark and angry, and I could see the muscles in his eyes hardening. "We aren't going to do anything. You're staying out of it. I'm going to kill her." Omigod. Ranger really did love me.


	4. Single Shot

Single Shot

Ranger loved me. Holy shit! Batman loved me. I glanced around the room, and started. This was like a dream, a fairy tale. Stuff like this didn't happen to people like me. I was destined to live in a row house with someone like Morelli, raising little terrors like Mary Lou. Not live in the Bat Cave with the Wizard. But here I was, wrapped in safer arms then I've ever felt, in the Bat Cave, with the Wizard. And I was shaking harder then I'd ever shook before.

"I don't want you to hurt her for me, Ranger," I whispered.

I felt him grip me tighter. "Damn it, Steph. I'm not going to stand by and let her do this to you."

I sighed. Jeanne Ellen Burrows was in love with Ranger. Every one knew it, and every one accepted it. Every one but Ranger. He still held me. "Look, just give her what she wants. We'll go back to the way things were before. I'll hate it, but you won't have to choose."

I lifted my head to look at him, and I saw storm clouds roll over his chocolate eyes. He bent and kissed my lips softly, brushing his fingertips along my jaw line. "I choose you," he whispered. My heart raced. "I won't be happy without you, and you don't want to see me unhappy."

I couldn't help but smile and say, "Will Jeanne Ellen see you unhappy?"

Ranger laughed heartily, as he nodded.

My phone rang. I was really starting to HATE this phone. Ranger must have seen some like of panic in my eyes, because he grabbed the phone first. "Yo," he said. He grinned, and handed it off to me. "Your sister."

"Hey, Val," I said, taking the phone from him. He set me carefully on the bed, and curled up next to me.

"Omigod, was that Ranger?" she whispered, in awe.

I laughed. "Yeah," I replied, rolling over to look at him. "I've been with him since yesterday morning.

Like Mary Lou, Valerie fell silent for a moment. I didn't feel like coaxing her to talk, but luckily, I didn't have too. A few seconds later, Valerie asked, "What's up with you and Morelli?"

"Morelli's a horse's ass," I grunted. Ranger's eyes lit up.

"Omigod," she screeched, "You're in LOVE with RANGER!"

I rolled my eyes, and Ranger smiled. Duh, I thought everyone knew that by now! "Does this call have a point?" I demanded, growing increasingly bored with my recent conversations.

Valerie sighed, and I could almost hear her mentally slap her head. "Mom wants you over for dinner tonight. Hold on." I waited a minute, then she was back. "She says you can bring Ranger." I glanced at Ranger. Odds were he wouldn't have it any other way.

"We'll be there," I finished, clicking the phone shut.

"What time is dinner?" He asked, obviously he'd heard everything.

"Six."

"Plenty of time." He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist. Hot damn!

By five o'clock, I was out of the shower, feeling warm and squeaky clean. I stood in front of the mirror, poking at the baby like fat around my middle. I turned sideways and poked at my gut. Sighing, I turned back the other way, it was less obvious this way. "You're perfect," I heard from behind me. I glanced into the mirror, and saw Ranger watching me intently. It wasn't the same way Morelli would look at me, it wasn't purely sexual. This was intimate. Like he was looking, and actually seeing. Morelli would just look. There was nothing intense or uncomfortable about the way Ranger stared. It was strangely comforting, and reassuring. I knew that he wasn't judging me, but assessing me, and adoring me. It felt good.

I turned and smiled at him. He smiled back. He took one more sweeping glance, his eyes dark enough to make my knees go weak, then he turned and walked back into the bedroom.

Turning back to the mirror, I started with my hair, and a blow dryer, and a teasing brush. I wasn't feeling all that insecure today, so I only teased it enough to give me a little body. Next was the make-up. A touch of rouge, a bit of eye liner, and a smidge of shadow, then some natural pink lipstick. I looked in the mirror. Wow, the natural look wasn't so bad. Maybe I'd try it more often.

I wrapped a towel around me, and moved into the bedroom. Ranger was sitting on the bed, freshly made, lacing up his boots. He wasn't dressed like Commando Ranger. He looked like he'd just fallen out of the Gap, except for the ponytail. Taking his cue, I dug through my suitcases until I located a nice khaki colored, tailor fit dress I had bought a million years ago when I worked for E.E. Martin. It went nicely with the natural look I had accomplished, thanks to my newfound security.

When I turned from the mirror, I saw Ranger staring at me. He didn't have the passionate, sweep-me-off-to-bed look. It was more of a cherishing look, like I was some thing he couldn't touch, something off limits. Something he loved. It made the butterflies in my stomach start fluttering. "We're going to be late," I whispered.

"Do I still make you nervous, Stephanie?" he asked, coming toward me. I wanted to shake my head, but it wouldn't move. I was frozen to the floor, rooted to the spot. Hell, I couldn't even breathe. But Ranger didn't care. He just smiled, and kissed me, wrapping his arms around me. It felt warm and secure, like Christmas morning when you're five. Surrounded with family, by a fire flickering, and really good eggnog.

A few minutes later, we were seated in the Mercedes, headed into the Burg. Dinner was served promptly at six, and we were running on five forty-five. When we pulled up to the front of my parents house, Mom and Grandma Mazur were waiting for us at the door. In the back I could make out Valerie, straining to see. I moaned, bringing a smile from Ranger. "You ready. Babe?"

He got out of the car, and walked around to open my door. When I stepped out, I thought my mother was going to have a heart attack. I must have looked just like Valerie, when she was a teenager. Natural make-up, Gap dress, slipper shoes, tan purse, short brown hair that wasn't three inches tall. Valerie squealed in the back, and Grandma Mazur nodded. My mother made the sign of the cross. I felt Ranger's laughter, rather then heard it. Thankfully, he didn't laugh out loud as he followed me up the walkway to the stoop.

"Mom, Grandma, Valerie. You remember Ranger," I said, re-introducing them. They all nodded. I could practically see Valerie's pants smoking. "Ranger. You remember my mother, and my sister, and of course, my grandmother." Ranger nodded, shaking each hand.

Mom stepped aside, and let us in. Wow, I'd made it through the door without a single word about my mishaps. "Why are you being shot at?" Mom asked. I sighed.

"Don't forget the car bomb," Grandma Mazur interjected.

"How could I!" My mother exclaimed, "My phone has been ringing off the hook all day. Betsy Schaefer doesn't have a daughter who gets her cars blown up!"

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, Brianna Schaefer is a lesbian," I snapped. My mother gasped in shock. "The only thing she blows up is dolls." Ranger grunted. That's the equivalent of a public Ranger laugh. "And I didn't do anything this time! All I did was show up at the office." And sleep with the Wizard, which is why she's after me. But my mother didn't need to know that.

"And I suppose Ranger's acting as a body guard," My mother said.

Ranger inclined his head. "Yes," he said. One word and my mother did a sign of the cross. Even I had never pulled that off. 

"Dinner's ready," Valerie piped up, anxious to get into the conversation.

Dinner was lamb chops, mashed potatoes, green beans, and gravy. Ranger took some of everything, including green beans. Not to be one-upped, I took extra gravy. Ranger leaned over, and whispered, "We're running tomorrow." I stuck out my tongue, and passed on the beans.

"So, Mr. Ranger," my father said, interested in the table for the first time in years.

"Carlos, sir," Ranger said, "Or Ranger. But not mister. Make's me feel like my father."

"Where are you from?" my father asked.

My phone rang. For a split second, I thought I wet my pants. Then I realized it was probably just Mary Lou. Excusing myself, I grabbed my phone and strolled over to the sink. "Yo," I said.

"I see you." My heart stopped, as a bullet shattered the window in front of me.

Ranger grabbed me just as I heard the words finish, and we sprawled across the floor. Seconds later, Ranger was up and out the front door, gun drawn, staring into the shadows, probably using some kind of spider-sense.

Moments later, he was back. I was still lying on my back, on the floor. He reached down and lifted me up, tucking me into a corner by the fridge. My mother was staring at a portion of her kitchen wall that had imploded from the impact. "Hollow tipped," Ranger said, inspecting the hole from where he stood. "9 mil. About fifteen feet away." He ducked to look out the window. "Everyone in the living room." Without a word, everyone pushed back their chairs and filed out.

Ranger leaned against me for a moment, shielding me from danger, and kissed me. I felt my heart race, and my knees go weak. Then he pulled away, and flipped open his cell phone. "Yo," he said after a moment of ringing. "We're at the Plums. You might want to get here." He hung up. I must have looked confused, because he said, "Morelli." I sighed. Not again.

I was sitting between my mother and Valerie when Morelli walked in. Ranger was standing by the window, glancing out through the closed drapes. "What the hell happened?" Morelli demanded, stalking in.

"Hello, Joseph," my mother said, a nervous smile on her face. "Would you like a cookie?" My mother, always a Burg wife first, terrified and vulnerable second.

Morelli shook his head and glared at Ranger. Obviously no love lost between them over me. "Check out the hole in the kitchen wall," Ranger said, still looking out the window. Morelli disappeared. We heard a low whistle and he walked back out. "They were aiming for Steph."

"Thankfully, Mr. Ranger dove and saved her," Grandma said, in her you-never-did-that voice. Ranger did a half-smile at Grandma. 

"I was just waiting for you so I could take Steph home." Ranger said.

Morelli made a face. The cop face. "I don't think it's such a great idea for her to go back to the apartment," he said, glaring at Ranger.

"Don't worry," Ranger said, glaring back. "She won't."

Morelli stepped forward and clenched his fist. I could see Ranger's face, and it look like he wanted Morelli to hit him. I jumped up. "I'm exhausted," I said, my hand grabbing Ranger's bicep. "I just want to sleep."

Morelli backed off, but continued the kill look until I grabbed my bag and jacket. Ranger brought his gun out and wrapped his arm around me. I kissed my mother, and said it would be best if I didn't see her until this was fixed, but I'd check in everyday. Grandma was next. I told her not to get in the car with anyone at all. Same went for Valerie. Dad was just staring at me, like I had grown a second head. I kissed his cheek and told him I loved him. As we were leaving, he grabbed Ranger's arm and whispered something to him. Ranger nodded, and opened the door, shielding me with his body.

He glanced around the vicinity, and then wrapped himself around me and we jogged toward the car. He slipped me into the seat and jogged around the car. He hit a button on the dash and a visual of the car popped up. It did a series of systematic checks, all ended up green. He started the car, and pulled away from the curb.

"What did Dad say to you?" I asked, leaning back, enjoying his profile.

A grin came over Ranger's face as he replied, "Hurt her and I'll kill you." I started laughing.

A fire burned brightly in the fireplace as I lay in Ranger's arms. We had spent two hours in complete silence; the only sound was our breathing. We'd just been letting it sink in that we were really here, together.

Ranger bent his head and kissed my lips lightly, his fingers brushing my collarbone. "I think I've got it figured out," he said. I looked at him, finding comfort in his chocolate eyes. "I'm going to ask Jeanne Ellen to be your bodyguard, since I'm obviously not doing well. And then I'll grab her when she comes to get you." I nodded. "You won't be anywhere near the scene of course." Again I nodded. He held me tighter. "This will be over soon," he finished. I nodded.

Over. I felt tears build up in my eyes, and I looked down. But Ranger tilted my head up, confusion on his face. "It will all be over soon," I repeated, my voice shaking. "I'll go back to my apartment, and you'll go to California."

Realization dawned in his eyes, and he bent his head to kiss me passionately. "I told you, Babe. I have no intention of letting you go." My heart fluttered. He rolled me onto my back and bent his neck to kiss my collarbone. I sighed. I could get used to this. _Omigod!_


	5. Losing Face

Losing Face

The next morning, I awoke in a tangle of sheets and Ranger. We had fallen asleep curled together in front of the fireplace. I snuggled closer to him as his lips drifted over my bare shoulder. "Rise and shine," he said softly. I groaned, and nestled closer. "Come on, sunshine," he coaxed, getting up. I reached up and forcefully pulled him down. He grunted and lifted me up with one hand. "I told you we were running today," he finished, pulling me to my feet. I yawned and moved to the bed.

Ranger's arms came around my waist, and he twirled me around. "Oh, come on," I moaned, opening an eye. "I hate running. I'm not good at it."

"That's only because you're naturally beautiful. But I'm running, and you can stay here, in this big house, all alone," Ranger said, leaned over me. I sighed. That didn't seem so bad. "With Jeanne Ellen out there, waiting for her chance."

Yuck. "Okay, I'm coming."

In fifteen minutes, we were outside, stretching. Ranger usually ran five miles, but since he didn't want to lose me on the road, he said we'd only go three. That was still three too many, but I wasn't going to win this one. We started out, our breath pluming in front of our faces. The snowy ground was frozen and hard to run on, but all in all it was a pleasant experience. Ranger and I had run before, but this time it was different. This time Ranger made sure to keep pace with me, and he was actually more talkative.

We went over his plan to catch Jeanne Ellen. I would stay at the Bat Cave, and he would arrange for Jeanne Ellen to meet him at his office to switch me off. Once she was there, he'd lure her into the office, where Lester and Hector would grab her. It all seemed easy to me. Too easy.

At the end of our plight, I was incredibly well rested and very tired. We climbed the stairs in the Bat Cave, and shed our work out clothes. Ranger dropped his black sweats in the hamper and started stretching his sore muscles. I was transfixed for a moment. Then my cell phone rang. "Damn," I exclaimed, then picked up the phone. "Yo,"

"Okay. Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Hi, Mary Lou." Ranger grinned as he climbed into push up position.

I sat on the edge of the fireplace, trying to catch my breath. "Omigod!" Mary Lou cried, "Were you having sex?"

I rolled my eyes. "No! I was jogging."

"Stephanie Plum. You don't jog."

"I do when Ranger makes me."

"Oh, oh, oh! What the hell is going on?" I didn't answer. "The whole Burg is talking about it. How you left Morelli for Ranger. I think Bella wants to take a contract out on you."

 I sighed. "Tell her to get in line," I snorted. Ranger looked up. "Joe's Grandma Bella wants to put a contract out on me for breaking her grandson's heart."

"You want me to kill her?" Ranger asked.

Jesus, holy cow. "No! Bella is like the Godfather. You kill her, you're inviting half of Italy to Trenton to kill you."

"So, I'll call my family." I suddenly got a mental picture of twelve Latinos with black ponytails, and machine guns. I shook my head. Ranger shrugged and went back to push ups.

"Steph!" Mary Lou exclaimed. "What the hell is going on? Did you really leave Morelli?"

"Yes! I left Morelli. I left Morelli a month and a half ago!"

"Why? He's Morelli."

I rolled my eyes. "I found him in bed with Terry," I said. Ranger stopped, mid-push up. He hadn't heard this, no one had. "My bed."

"Oh, shit," Ranger and Mary Lou echoed.

Once more, I climbed out of the shower feeling refreshed and squeaky clean. Ranger was leaned against the doorjamb when I opened the curtain. He was wearing baggy black cargo pants, and nothing else. "Hi," I said. After I got off the phone with Mary Lou, Ranger got on the phone with Hector, and started talking in rapid fire Spanish. I got bored and went to shower. It took me longer then usual, I think I fell asleep. Apparently Ranger had already showered, his dark hair was down and tucked behind his ears. He looked ten years older with his hair down. "How old are you?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

He grinned. "No one's ever asked me that before."

"Really," I asked, shocked.

Ranger shook his head. "No. But this time I'll answer it." I waited a moment. "Older than you." I snorted. "Now, we need to get moving. Jeanne Ellen is out of town for the day. Seebring sent her after a FTA in Newark. I've got a guy on her." I nodded and picked up a pair of folded black jeans I'd left on the counter. "Go do whatever you want. We'll do this tomorrow." Again, I nodded. Ranger walked over, and embraced me. "Don't worry, Babe. It'll be all right."

"Yeah," I said, nuzzling close. "I have to go after an FTA." I felt Ranger tense up. "Relax. It's nothing. He was nabbed for public drunkenness. Odds are, he's too plastered to remember his court date. I'll take my stun gun, and I might even use it."

Ranger eyed me carefully. "I want you to take your gun, and maybe even use it," he said, brushing wet hair from my eyes. I shuddered. "I know you hate it, but it would make me feel better."

"I'm not a dangerous person," I protested, shuddering again.

Ranger grunted, that laugh equivalent grunt again. "Babe, you're more dangerous then Tank and I combined," he argued. I grinned and turned away to finish dressing. For awhile, Ranger stood in the door, then when I glanced away for a second, he was gone.

I pulled up to the office, in a black Mustang that Lester had dropped off. From the look of Ranger's lifestyle, I'd say that the cars were a bit more legal then everyone thought. Lula and Connie were at the window when I stepped out of the car. Lula's eyes were wide. Walking into the office was like walking into a bear den. They both mauled me. "Where the hell have you been?" Connie screeched.

I grinned at her.

"Holy shit," Lula said, her eyes widening. "You've seen the Bat Cave."

Connie's jaw dropped. "No one's seen the Bat Cave."

"Not even Jeanne Ellen," I supplied. Lula and Connie gasped. Their hearts must have stopped. "Now, where this file on Jameson?" I asked, looking at Connie's desk. The door opened, and I turned to see Joyce walk in. I hated her.

"Well, well, well," she growled, "If it isn't the missing link." She flounced over to the couch and plopped down. "Where have you been?"

"I've been thinking about your question, Joyce. About which guy you should take," I cracked. Lula, Connie, and Joyce all stared at me. "You can try for Ranger. But you're more Morelli's type." Joyce grinned. "But if Ranger's the way you want to go, then it's war."

"Ranger would be interesting. I've always wanted to see the Bat Cave," Joyce snapped.

"Two steps ahead of you," I said as I smiled. "I've seen the bedroom." I picked up the file Connie had laid out, and strolled out of the office to the waiting Mustang.

First, I stopped by my apartment, to check up on things. There was a layer of dust on everything, but I didn't see any sign of Tank's entrance anywhere. I strolled the perimeter, my gun drawn, checking locks and windows. Unfortunately, with Jeanne Ellen as my assailant, I'd never know whether or not she was in my apartment.

I stepped out the door after my check, with a bag of a few things slung over my shoulder, and bumped into the brick wall that was Morelli's chest. "We need to talk," he growled, pushing the door open and shoving me inside. He slammed the door behind him, and glared at me. His eyes made my blood run cold.

"Morelli," I choked out, trying to reach around him.

He grabbed my shoulders, and shoved me against the wall forcefully. "I'm not going to stand by and let you get trashed by that bastard," Morelli growled. "Damn it, Stephanie, you love me."

My heart was racing. He was drunk. I smelled it on him. Smelled like Jack Daniels and some kind of Vodka. Not a good combination for Morelli, who had a naturally combustible personality. He was going to hit me, I could sense it, and I couldn't do a damn thing with my hands pinned behind me. I could head butt him, but with my track record, I'd probably knock myself out for him.

"I did love you," I whispered, trying to stall. What a day for Ranger to leave me alone. "But not anymore." Morelli's eyes went black. I cringed. Not the right thing to say, Steph.

Morelli's hand lifted to backhand me, and I closed my eyes. I heard a crash and a startled cry from Morelli. He was lifted away from me. I opened my eyes. Ranger was standing there, holding Morelli's chest to the wall. 

"You okay, Babe?" he asked, checking me over. I nodded, numb. Ranger picked up his cell phone. "Hey, I need a fix-me-up at Stephanie's." He clicked his phone shut and lifted Morelli off the wall. He pushed him down on my couch and glared at him.

"You bastard," Morelli slurred. "You took her from me." I sighed and plopped down in my armchair.

Ranger turned and glanced to me, holding my head in my hands, and then turned back to Morelli. "I didn't take anything. You gave her up." Morelli glared at him. Ranger stepped back a foot, and crossed his arms. I knew the stance; he was ready for an encounter, though he looked relaxed.

"I love her," Morelli said, as if I wasn't in the room.

Ranger's head bobbed a fraction of an inch, the equivalent of a Ranger nod. "So do I," he whispered. Morelli's head shot up. The two men held that gaze for a moment, then Morelli broke it. "I won't hurt her, Morelli."

Morelli was silent, staring at the ground, obviously thinking. Finally, he glanced up at Ranger and said, "I did." Ranger nodded again. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you."

I snorted. Both men turned to stare, like they'd forgotten I was sitting in the same room. "He's the third person to say that. He needs to find his own lines." The corners of Ranger's lips curved, but he didn't grin. Then his phone rang.

"Yo," he said. His face grew grim. He clicked the phone shut. "One of my guys is on his way with something to sober you up. Stephanie and I have to go." Morelli nodded, stealing a glance at me. I rose to my feet and grabbed my bag.

On our way out, I watched Ranger's face. He didn't look happy, and I think I knew why. "It's Jeanne Ellen, right?" I asked. Ranger nodded. "What happened?"

"My guy lost her, said she vanished without a trace," Ranger said, wrapping his arms around me to shield me on our way to the car. He dropped me in the Mercedes, then did one of his system checks again. He rolled the engine over, and smoked the tires. Off to the Bat Cave.

They had lost her when she jumped across three lanes of traffic to an exit. The only explanation was that she caught the tail. I hadn't a doubt in my mind that Jeanne Ellen caught the tail. Now, the plan that Ranger had formulated wouldn't work. He swept me off to the Bat Cave, watching in his rearview for a tail. "Ranger," I whispered. He didn't glance at me. "Just give her what she wants," I continued.

Brown eyes cut to me, and I felt the intensity behind them. "I will not lose you to Jeanne Ellen's jealousy," he growled, his hand gripping my leg. "Damn it, Stephanie. I won't let anything happen to you." And I believed him. God help me, I believed him. "I love you, Steph." God help me, I believed him.


	6. The Last Day

The Last Day

Sunlight spilled across the silk sheets as I rolled onto my back. Ranger was framed in the window, dressed all in black. As I watched, he clipped his gun into its sling, and turned to me. "Hector and Tank found her in a warehouse. They've been there for an hour," he said, looking at me. I nodded. "Don't leave this house. I'll be back in two hours." Again, I nodded. Ranger walked over and bent down to brush his lips with mine. "I love you," he whispered, and the words rang through my body, touching the tips of my toes.

Without another word he was gone, leaving me to my own devices. I lay in bed a bit longer, and slowly came to grips with the fact that this week had changed my life completely. I would never again know the feeling of not being loved. This whole world was upside down and backwards.

I leaned over the edge of the bed and picked up my cell phone. Mary Lou had two children, she should be up by now. I had just gotten her answering machine when I heard the door open and close downstairs. It wasn't the front door, but the kitchen door. Someone was in the house. I dropped the phone to the floor and grabbed my gun out of my purse.

I flipped the gun open and checked the ammo. Five rounds in five slots. It was loaded. I rolled off the bed and took one of those squatted cop stances as I ducked out the bedroom door. Whoever it was, they hadn't left the kitchen yet, I could see the shadow moving around. It wasn't Ranger, or Tank, or even Hector. It was Jeanne Ellen.

Even I wasn't stupid enough to go down there and try to fight her out. I moved back toward the bedroom slowly. I'd call Ranger, and I'd hide until he came. As I backed into the bedroom, I heard her footsteps on the stairs. Jesus, I was dead.

I bumped into the bed, and shoved the gun under the bed sheets. The door slammed open, and Jeanne Ellen Burrows was standing there, gun drawn. I gasped. "Hello, Stephanie," she said, smiling at me. "Imagine meeting you here."

_Keep her talking, I thought. __Give Ranger time to get here. "Listen, Jeanne Ellen," I began._

"It really is beautiful here, isn't it," she asked, looking around, her gun still trained on me. "I would've liked to be invited to this house, but Ranger never wanted to share it with me." Her cold blue eyes turned to me, and glimmered with hatred. "From the moment he met you, he wanted to share it with you. God, I hated that! How dare he? How dare he!" I stared at her. The moment he met me? Holy shit.

"Look," I said, my hand crawling along under the sheet. I had to get the gun and surprise her. "I had no idea Ranger felt that way, Jeanne Ellen. I always thought that you and he were, you know…"

"Well, we weren't!" Jeanne Ellen snapped, her eyes flashing almost as much as her gun. I inhaled. Jeanne Ellen had gone crazy. I was sure of it. "He built all of this!" she screamed, her hands shaking. "He built all of this because he knew there was someone out there he could love more then life itself. For a long time, I thought it would be me." She glared at me. "But it was you."

"I didn't have control over whether or not Ranger fell in love with me," I stuttered, my heart racing against my chest.

"Bullshit!" Jeanne Ellen screamed. "You made him fall for you, and you know it!"

"How could I make him fall for me!" I screamed back, bolting forward before I could think about it. Jeanne leveled the gun, just as I pulled mine from beneath the sheets.

Both of us fired at the same time, I ducked against the bed, sobbing. Only after a few seconds did I look to Jeanne Ellen, where she was sitting against the wall. She bled profusely from a wound in her gun arm, and I had managed to dodge the bullet. I was sobbing when I heard footsteps on the stairs and Ranger, Tank and Hector charged in. Tank kicked the gun from Jeanne Ellen's grasp, and applied pressure to her wounds.

Ranger checked me over for wounds, then, once he was satisfied, swept me into his arms and held me tight. He picked up his phone, and dialed a number. "Morelli," he said, his voice deep. He proceeded to give directions to the Bat Cave, and then hung up.

I stared up at him. "Your privacy is ruined," I whispered, my eyes heavy.

Ranger brushed hair from my face as he leaned down to kiss me. "My privacy means nothing to me anymore," he whispered. "You've seen it. That's all I wanted." I felt myself smile as sleep claimed me.

When I awoke, it was dark outside, and the only light in the room was coming from the hallway. I sat up and glanced around the empty room. I still heard voices downstairs, lots of voices. Rising, I threw a robe around myself, and shuffled out of the room. Coming to the landing, I looked down and saw half of Ranger's troops, and half of the Trenton police squad standing in the foyer, and around the house.

Almost as if on cue, Ranger glanced up at me, and I saw his eyes darken. In mere seconds he was beside me. "Hey," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "You've been sleeping all day." I smiled up at him. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. "What are all these people doing here?" I whispered, glancing down at them. I caught a glimpse of Morelli, leaning against a wall, talking with Carl and Eddie.

"Making sure I'm treating you all right," he replied. I grinned. "Are we keeping you awake?" I shook my head. "Liar."

He turned and walked me back into the darkened bedroom. Pulling back the covers, he lifted me up and tucked me in. "Good night, Babe," he said, kissing my forehead. "I'll get rid of our guests, and come to bed." I nodded against his lips.

After a few minutes of waiting, I heard the door open. I recognized Ranger's form slip in. He stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed, curling up next to me. I felt his arms come around me, and pull me close.

"What kind of life do you want, Babe?" he asked me, his voice soft. 

Excuse me? I thought about it for a moment, then cuddled close and responded. "When you grow up on the Burg, you come to expect certain things from life." Ranger nodded. "You expect to grow up, get married and have children, continuing the legacy." Ranger nodded again, silent. "But I'm not what most would call a Burger. I'm not sure what I want."

Ranger rolled me onto my back, and whispered, "Babe. I want to ask you something, and you have every right to say no." My heart sped up. Ranger smiled like he could feel it. "Marry me."

Holy Mary, Mother of God! I gasped and jolted awake like the hand of god had punched me in the gut. What the hell kind of dream was that?


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

I rolled my head to stare at the digital readout on my clock. Two thirty four in the morning. I sighed and rolled to the window. Something was seriously wrong with me. It had only been two days since Abruzzi's "suicide". Why was I having dreams about Ranger being in love with me? What was wrong with me?

It was only then that I felt the tingly sensation what had woken me. I wasn't alone in my room. I reached under my pillow and pulled out my gun, surprising myself more then I'd known. I have no idea what made me grab my gun before I went to sleep. 

"Nice, Babe," Ranger growled. My heart fluttered.

I cocked the gun. "What do you want?"

"Hey," he said, holding up his hands. "I just want to talk."

"At two thirty in the morning?"

"We could be doing other things," Ranger commented. Even in the dark, I could see the passion on his face. He waited a beat, and then said, "Bad dream?"

For a split second I wondered if he could read my mind, then shook it off. "Sort of," I said. "What'd you want to talk about?"

I uncocked my gun and set it on the bed stand. I could feel Ranger staring at me in the dark. He moved from the rocking chair, and sat on the bed. "We have some things we need to air out," he said. I sat up straighter, and crossed my legs at the ankles.

"What, exactly, do we need to talk about at two thirty?" I demanded, trying to control my beating heart.

Ranger leaned over and dropped a kiss on my lips. "You could kill a man if you wanted to, Babe," he whispered, pushing me down in the bed. I started shaking, my heart racing a mile a minute. "I have no idea what to do with you." 

"I could think of a few things," I replied, welcoming his arms around me. _What the hell was going on? I thought, just before losing myself in Ranger._


End file.
